Minigun
(from the 2015 Top Event Weapons) • during Trial 1 of Soldiers Graduation |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 200 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Heavy Automatic Weapon|currency = Paid}} Real Minigun Cropped.png|Minigun In Menu. Minigunheld.jpg|Minigun Equipped View. MinigunSideview.jpg|Minigun Equipped View. Mingun1.jpg|Minigun Leaked In Picture From The Facebook Page. iminigunearned.jpg|Minigun As Final Prize! Minigun as seen in game.jpg|Minigun As Seen In-Game. 51-1 FFA Minigun.png|Noob match? Let's collect some Lucky Shamrocks The Minigun is an automatic weapon and a heavy weapon that can be obtained by completing Tier 15 of the Salute Our Troops Event. It was first in 24th August 2014. It was located behind the Howitzer Gun. It's name was unknown up until it's release on 29th of June 2015. The Picture on Facebook Compared to the Siege Cannon The Minigun's huge clip can hold up to 200 bullets and the machine gun is able to fire 15.5 bullets per second, which means you can empty your clip in 16 Seconds! From close to mid range, You can eliminate an average player in 0.5-1.5 seconds with 10-15 shots due to its high damage per bullet. One of the main features of this weapon is its aiming. Unlike it's brother, its crosshair don't get very large when moving hence its accuracy doesn't decrease drastically when moving. At close range, when shooting while moving, you won't even notice the decrease in its accuracy. At mid range, moving while shooting slightly affects it's accuracy and its overall damage per second. However, you will need to shoot continuously for 2.5-4.0 seconds to kill a target from long range, even when standing still. Standing still will give you good results for medium to long range, but it won't make a huge difference at close quarters. Equipping yourself with any Accuracy gear will increase the chances of getting headshots. Another tip is that the screen doesn't shake wildly when you are shooting like it does when using the Siege Cannon, so it provides more stability and makes it easier to aim. It provides more mobility than the Siege Cannon and when equipped with full agility enhancing gear, you can easily dodge flare gun shots from different ranges! Strategy A brief introduction about the weapon. This weapon's damage is very high in which case it can explode the Explosive Barrels with only one bullet, and it can kill a player in about 10-15 bullets, more or less. The Minigun has the fastest time to kill at mid-close range of all automatic weapons. It shreds enemies in less than a second on close range. It has a huge clip, the biggest in the game alongside the Proton Gun. Its rate of fire is great too, around 15.5 bullets per second. The range is mid-long range, although it is best used at mid-close range. Its accuracy is fairly good when standing still. However, even when you are moving, most of your shots will hit your target despite the crosshair getting larger when you are moving. One thing about this heavy weapon, is its agility is remarkably fast. You can strafe while shooting to dodge the Flare Gun, and win the fight! So, you can really choose either to Run And Gun or Camping. You just have to start shooting right when your crosshair turns red. It is best to use it at mid close range. As agility is not the problem here, you might want to consider a Health boosting gear to stay alive for a longer time. accuracy boosting gears are also a good choice. A fine weapon to have, and a fierce competitor to the Siege Cannon. Guides Here's a page on how to use the Minigun effectively. Have enough of this one? Click here. Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * High Damage per bullet * Exceptionally good Accuracy, with a slightly big crosshair. It gives some chance to get headshots * Very powerful at mid range to close range * Very big clip * Fast Agility for a heavy weapon * The screen doesn't shake when you shoot. * Very fast RoF. 'Disadvantages' * Long reload time * At long range, it deals less damage. * Does reduced damage against players wearing the Leprechaun's Leggings. Video Trivia * This weapon is the only weapon that is expected and known to the players before its official release. This might be due to the 'leaked' picture. * The picture might be a teaser from the developers to hint to the players about its future release. * This is the second weapon to have 200 bullets in its clip. **The first one is the Proton Gun. * This is the first event weapon have 200 bullets in a clip. *This weapon is based on the M134D Minigun, which runs on a power source in real life. **Interestingly, the''' Minigun''' in this game has no power source. **Also the M134D in real life is impossible to be carried by a single man alone, and instead may be based on the XM214 "Microgun" which uses the same concept but fires the lighter, higher velocity M193 5.56x45mm NATO round. * The Minigun fires at 14.8 rounds per second, making it one of the guns with the fastest rate of fire. * Interestingly, while reloading, a funny grumpy sound Is heard from the player twice, once while reloading and the other after reloading is finished. * The Minigun outclasses the Siege Cannon in Agility and Accuracy as the Siege Cannon's crosshair will turn extremely wide (like the one of the Blunderbuss) when moving. ** Strangely, its speed is higher than all the other cousins such as the Siege Cannon and Heavy Machine Gun even though they're all heavy weapons; however, the Minigun '''does appear to be less bulky compared to the other heavy weapons. * Strangely, the '''Minigun's barrel doesn't rotate first when firing, and will not rotate in any way. In real life, Minigun barrels rotate at a very high speed first, then starts shooting. * This item was brought back in the 2015 Top Event Weapons Pack . * This is the second heavy weapon to be available as a main event prize (first is the Dragon's Breath Cannon and followed by the Rocket Guitar Case). * The firing sounds that come from this weapon is the same sound from Dual Machine Guns and the JP-BEK * This item was brought back for during the Rookie Week of Soldiers Graduation (Event) See also * Heavy Machine Gun * Siege Cannon * Armed Guitar Case Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Paid Weapons